Sibling Fun
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Lucas doesn't like being tortured. Especially tickle torture! Now his twin brother, Claus, decided to tickle him for fun!


**Disclaimer: I don't own MOTHER 3. Also this is an AU.**

Lucas' P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night, and it was dark. I could barely see anything.

When I tried to get up, I found out that my arms and legs were spread out, each tied to the bed posts.

"Hey Lukey!"

I yelped to hear someone calling my (nick)name. "W-Who's there?", I whimpered.

In front of me was Claus. Beads of sweat fell down my face as I struggled in my bindings. "What's going on?"

Claus didn't say anything. Instead, he came closer, as he started pulling up my shirt.

"Hey Lucas. Are you ticklish?"

Normal P.O.V

Lucas' eyes widened. Just by hearing that made him struggle harder. "N-No! I'm not! Please Clausy. Let me go!", he shouted.

A evil looking smirk showed on the older twin, as he pulled out a feather duster. "Now then Lucas.", he started. "Let's play a little game. If you don't laugh for thirty minutes, then I will let you go. If you DO however, I'll keep going 'til you faint."

"I'm telling you Claus! I'm not ticklish!"

"We'll see about that." The older twin started stroking the feather duster on the younger twin's stomach.

Lucas bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He remembers some of the times where some of his friends would tickle torture him 'til they either felt bored, or when they make him faint. It's mostly when he faints. The blonde boy made small whimper noises, doing his best to not give Claus satisfaction.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle little Lukey. Come on."

The blonde boy shook his head.

"Fine then. If that's how you're gonna play." The ginger haired boy used his free hand to tickle Lucas' armpit, still tickling his stomach.

Lucas' body twitched a bit. It was so hard to think of a way to get free when he's getting tortured in the painless way. He thought of using PK Hypnosis on Claus so he can make him sleep, but it took him a couple of minutes to realise that his twin put the disabling collar on him while he was asleep.

"Coochie, coochie, coo~"

He can't let Claus win this game! He just can't!

"Come on Lucas. Let it out. Let it all out~"

But it was no use. Lucas eventually burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! Claus plehehehehehehease stahahahahahahap!"

Just by seeing this made Claus smile, as he tickled him faster.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Na uh uh. Not so fast Lemon Drops", Claus said as he smirked again. "Remember what I said? I'll keep this up 'til you faint. Since you only lasted for about ten minutes, I say the only way out is to faint." He stopped tickling Lucas, so he can take a breather.

"P-Please...I beg of y-you...let me go...!", Lucas said throughout panting.

"Sorry lil bro. But the game isn't over 'til you faint." Claus untied the ropes holding Lucas' legs, and retied them together, now putting the blonde boy in a 'Y' shape.

"Please. Don't tickle me feet."

However Claus didn't listen, as he started stroking the blonde boy's soles.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! Plehehehehehehehease nohohohohohohoho!" Once again, Lucas bursted out laughing again. "I sweahahahahahahahahar I'm gonna hahahahahahahaha get yahahahahahahah back!"

The older twin just rolled his eyes. 'Like that will ever happen.', he thought.

Time went by fast, and Lucas was now passed out unconscious from the torture.

Claus untied the bindings from his younger twin. He quietly exited the bedroom and went back to his room.

~~~the next night~~~

Lucas sneaked into Claus' bedroom, seeing his twin brother peacefully asleep. The young blonde got some rope in his hand. 'Now to get even with you!', he thought.

He tiptoed into the room. He manage to not make a sound, and slowly removed the bed sheets. But just as he was about to get started, he noticed that it wasn't Claus at all. It was actually an Oshawott stuff toy.

"Wait what?", Lucas wondered in shock. "B-But I thought-!"

"You thought that was me."

The blonde boy didn't dare to look behind him.

"PK Hypnosis!"

With those words, Lucas started going into a deep sleep. He tried to wake himself up, but it was no use.

~~~time skip~~~

"Nnnngh...", the blonde boy mumbled as he started to wake up from the forced slumber.

He realised that he was tied to a chair, blindfolded. His bindings were tied so tight, he could barely move.

"Thought you would try to get me back from last night.", Claus said as he approached his tied up brother.

Lucas was breathing heavily, as a balled up cloth was shoved into his mouth, followed by another cloth tied over the said balled up cloth. "MMMPH! MMMPH!"

"Now, now Lukey. You'll get me back someday~", Claus cooed. "But your attempt of doing it won't go unpunished."

Lucas shook his head in panic, knowing that he'll go through another tickle torture from Claus.

Claus started licking the younger twin's bare stomach, as he heard girly like muffled giggling coming out.

The blonde boy struggled against his bounds as he felt his older brother lick slowly. Tears of laughter instantly flowed down his face. He couldn't take the torture!

About twenty minutes had past, and to Lucas it felt like he's about to faint. Then he got an idea!

He held his laughter in, and tried not to make a single sound. Next, he closed his eyes.

"Hmm? Fainted already?", Claus questioned as he smiled. "Oh Lucas~ Well I guess I can let you go."

Once Claus was done untying Lucas, he carried him back into his room. But before leaving, the blonde boy tackled him to the ground. "W-What the! Lu-!"

"PK Hypnosis!"

The ginger haired boy started to go into the same deep slumber he made his brother go to earlier.

"Well Clausy. It's my turn now.", said Lucas.

~~~time skip~~~

Claus woke up to find himself tied to the same chair he'd tied Lucas on. "Huh! What?!"

"You DID say I can get you back someday.", Lucas smirked.

The older twin made a small smirk and replied, "Haha. Very funny."

The blonde boy started stroking his hands on his older brother's soles.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! I guess hahahahahahahaha I'm okay that hahahahahahaha you're tickling hahahahahahaha me!"

"Oh YOU are okay with that huh?" Lucas tickled faster as he watched Claus laugh harder.

"Gahahahahahahahahaha! Oh yehehehehehehehehehehes! Plehehehehehehehehehehease! Give mehehehehehehehehehe more!"

Lucas nodded as he tickled even faster.

Claus burst into a laughing fit, as tears flowed down his face. He has rarely been tickled, so he's happy that he gets one.

Another twenty minutes past, as Lucas got bored with the torture. He stopped tickling his older twin and started untying him.

"That...was...fun Lucas.", said Claus.

"Thanks bro!", Lucas replied with a smile. "Maybe we can do this again!"


End file.
